creed_writing_cdfandomcom-20200213-history
June Ishida
June Ishida (石田ジュン, Ishida Jun) is a Gemischt Quincy who has been dragged into Karakura Town from an alternate universe where Sōsuke Aizen won his Arrancar War. She is a friend of her universe's Ichigo Kurosaki, who is male, and the daughter of Ryūken Ishida and Kai Takahashi, Kai being the heir of the Takahashi Foundation. Appearance June Ishida was a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. She has straight, chin-length alabaster hair like her father, and is fair-skinned with her mother's eyes. In school, June wore the respective school uniform along with a blue tie. When confronting Hollows, she typically donned white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a cloak. Seventeen months after Aizen's victory, her hair has grown to her mid back with a fringe so long that it covers her eyes at times and she wears contacts. Because of her status as the last Quincy resistance fighter she dons a white, double breasted short jacket over a white skirt and black socks that reach her upper thighs. The coat is fastened with four silver buttons and a white belt with a silver buckle around her waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features the crest of the Takahashi Foundation. Personality June is generally quiet and solitary, but tries hard to act cool when other people are around. June was a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School, and is highly skilled at sewing. While June does not mind stitching things for her friends, her sense of design forces her to add unexpected designs. For example, when she made new clothing for Chad and Orihime, she replaced the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since she could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, she instead added frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom. June has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things she hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." Her favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. She likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that she attended the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town. She loves wearing a cloak, even though it serves no purpose other than to make her feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders her movement, even keeping a spare with her. She has a tendency to say things melodramatically. June has also proven to be gullible at times. Once she started getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) had a will of own; Ichigo tricked her into thinking that Ginrei Kōjaku has actually materialized, to which June shed a happy tear. June operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. She was very independent and headstrong, stating that she enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading her to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest Rukia, and protected Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. June has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if she can win without doing so. Instead, she will simply incapacitate her opponent. History June was born in her universe after Ryūken Ishida married Kai Takahashi which happened after the infection of Masaki Kurosaki, to whom Ryūken's mother originally intended him to marry. Ryūken’s mother disliked Kai because she was a bad influence with her free lifestyle, yet he still married her since she was also an Echt Quincy like Masaki and could give him the heir he desired. As a child she trained with her mother Kai and her Grandfather, Sōken Ishida, to Ryūken’s chagrin. Ryūken didn’t want his daughter hurt, to which Kai explained that the only way she’ll be able to defend herself in a fight was to train. Sōken understood Ryūken’s reasoning, since being a Quincy was more about justice than protecting oneself. Sōken told June that she would someday understand her father’s motives, but June never really saw it. At a fairly young age, June's grandfather was killed by Hollows right in front of her, and June was unable to do a thing to protect him. This is one of the reasons why she hates the Shinigami, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As June's power grows, so does her cross. Originally a simple cross, it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers. Seele Schneider: June is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite June's lack of practice beforehand (Kai had given them to her upon helping June retrieve her powers back.) Hollow Bait (対虚(ホロウ)用の撒き餌, Tai-Horōyou no Makie; lit. "Scatter-Bait for use against Hollows"): Typically used by Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows. It attracts them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. June uses it to summon Hollows to Karakura Town during her duel with Ichigo Kurosaki. Silber Draht (ズィルバー・ドラート, Zirubā Dorāto; German for "Silver Wire"): A silver wire that June conceals around her right arm after losing her powers to the Quincy: Letzt Stil. June uses it to fight a Menos Grande that attacks her. Anti-Arrancar Mine (破面専用の地雷, Arankaru Senyō no Jirai; lit. "Arrancar Dedicated Mine") (Former): After rescuing June from Szayelaporro, Mayuri Kurotsuchi gives her a landmine he created, which is designed for use against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's Reiatsu, it detonates violently. June subsequently uses it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful. She used the last of the mines when Aizen's Arrancar army stormed Karakura Town. Leiden Hant (Former): In order to match more powerful opponents she would face in Soul Society, June trained using her grandfather's gift: the Sanrei Glove. Upon completing the necessary week of endurance training wearing the glove, her power drastically increased. She manifested a different bow and increased all of her attributes, easily overpowering a Shinigami captain. The glove dissipated upon removal. Quincy Bangle (Former): During the Bount Invasion, June receives this Quincy artifact from Nemu in order to temporarily regain her former powers. After a battle where June was pushed to her limit, she figured out how to use this accessory without the risk of it self-destructing. She was able to master its use in a very short amount of time, surprising and impressing Ran'Tao. The artifact was destroyed in her fight against Jin Kariya. Hakumen Kudashi (白面くだし, Fair Face Purge): Putting the Anti-Arrancar Mine developed by Mayuri to practical use, June detonates the landmine in a such a manner that it not only inflicts significant injury to an opponent, but also destroys the ground beneath them. When used against Yammy Llargo, in order to maximize the damage and protract the Espada's subsequent fall, June weakened the lower levels of the structure that they were in. Powers and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. She can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. June commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': June is highly skilled in the use of the technique, keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented her skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age. June has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, she has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with her on the platform. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, Sheavenly Wild Puppet Suit; viz Disheveled Paradise Puppet): A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. June is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Gintō Expert: She is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; June can even use her own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was her primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. She was only able to injure it before her father saved her, but this feat alone was great, as she could not use any of her Quincy abilities at the time. Master Archer: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. June Ishida has greatly increased her power and skill throughout her association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. She has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, she fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, June fires two arrows through her soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (she attempted to attack Orihime Inoue). *'Path Control': When June fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, she was able to curve her arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long June can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under her control. So far, she has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method. *'Attack Negation': June can fire her arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, she charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. She has used her Heilig Pfeil in this way twice: once against Aisslinger Wernarr's Uña Tirotear attack, and a second time against Cirucci's Golondrina. It was especially useful against Aisslinger, since the Arrancar could only fire 108 projectiles at once, almost 1/12th the amount of arrows June can fire. Expert Swordswoman: During her fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, June uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and her main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that June has some ability with the sword. She also uses her Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds her ground for a short time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of her Quincy powers, June is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, June calmly approached them, and showed her skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like her weapon style, June's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, June can sense Hollows at a significant distance. She sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival. She also knew which direction it was in. High Spiritual Power: June has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. She has mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of her own energy reserves, lends her plenty of strength in combat. When her mother restored her powers, June's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and her mother still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting her single-handedly) to restore her powers and exhaust her completely. Her Reiatsu is light-blue. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from her Quincy powers, June is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. She uses her intelligence to find weak points in her opponents, even overcoming disadvantages she has through thinking on her feet. Due to keeping her physical abilities at their peak, June can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. She is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired her Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. *'Multilingual': She possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as she understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. June told Yammy upon her defeat,"Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches. She has also read a German book. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"),: After Aizen's victory, June wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as she is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly thinner than the rest of the bow is. While facing Coyote Starrk later on, June uses a bow with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): As with her previous bows, June can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. However, her Heilig Pfeil are significantly different; they have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back. :*'Enhanced Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): June no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along her left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon her target near-instantaneously. Navigation Category:Bleach/Characters